Retazos del Corazón
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: Ya no le queda nada más que pezados de hojas de papel y un par de palabras bajo el brazo. -Junjou Egoist-


**Disclaimer: **Junjou Romantica no me pertenece sino a Shungiku Nakamura. Yo sólo amo su pertenencia.

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC por el sentido y dirección de la historia. Varias y aleatorias referencias a Pablo Neruda y sus sonetos.

**Pareja:** Junjou Egoist; Nowaki/Hiroki.

**Notas: **Hay desorden cronológico... o al menos un poco. Espero no confundir.

* * *

**Retazos del Corazón**

Miró su colección de armas, y cada una tenía una historia y un nombre ensangrentado en su cañón. Las conservaba limpias y frescas, pero su brillo permanecía rojo al filo vivo de un corazón sangrando.

Las mira y las desprecia, las ama, las guarda y atesora como a nada jamás atesoró. Dejar que se llenen de polvo y telas de araña era traicionar una parte de su historia, a la que desprecia también, pero que no puede huirle.

Toma una, la más antigua de todas. Se la había regalado su padre antes de morir teniendo él apenas dieciocho años. Su corto tiempo existiendo era un encanto, un doloroso y solitario encanto. Entonces debió aprender a manejarlas, a armarlas y desarmarlas con los ojos cerrados. Lo logró a partir del miedo que le generó pensar en no alcanzar la idealización de su padre con respecto a él. Le temía a las expectativas.

.

—Hiro-san, ¿Qué hubiera sido de nosotros si no nos hubiéramos conocido? ¿Si nuestros caminos jamás se hubieran cruzado?

—No lo quiero pensar. Me duele imaginar una vida sin ti.

.

La misa había comenzado, el padre tomó las hostias y toda la gente se fue acercando a recibir el cuerpo de ese quien sería su salvador. Nowaki se quedó en su lugar, sin atreverse a mover un dedo. Ya respirar, sentir y estar vivo le daba miedo.

Decidió confesarse. Tras la reja que lo separaba del sacerdote, comenzó con su historia. La suya, la completa y verdadera historia de todo lo que conformaba la misma.

—No hay demasiadas esperanzas para un alma tan deshecha. Estoy cansado, padre, y ya no sé cómo avanzar. Estoy reseco, y sólo tengo un viejo verso de Neruda bajo el brazo. El que más le gustaba a él.

El padre continúa con su perpetuo silencio, inmutable como una lápida o una hoja de papel en blanco.

—Cuánto lo envidio yo, padre, oh, cuánto, estando tan lejos de comprenderme siquiera un poco. Pero quién sino.

.

Hay una canción con melodía nostálgica sonando por todas partes. Nowaki la tararea cada cierto tiempo y Hiroki no se cansa de escucharlo. Aún estando solos, en la habitación más íntima de lo que es ya íntimo, posa su mano sobre el pecho del menor y le pide que la cante (que se la cante a él, personalmente, con voz tierna y dócil como la más ingenua de las niñas).

_Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde,_

_Te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo:_

_Así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera. _[1]

Sus piernas se rozan con encanto y soberbia bajo las sábanas. Hiroki bebe del destello azul en el rostro de quien tanto ama, así, sin objeción, y no le teme a los fantasmas del pasado que aún no siendo suyos, le pertenecen. En las noches, juntos, se disipan, se funden en abrazos, caricias y respiraciones sincronizadas al momento en que los cuerpos se unen.

Y se aman, no como dos cuerpos deseándose, sino como almas, como historias. Se aman como se ama a lo oscuro, lo incierto, hasta caer en la desesperación.

.

Acumula cientos de escritos bajo su cama. Los guarda allí porque sabe que estarán siempre donde los dejó, y al mismo tiempo los esconde para que ni él mismo, ni siquiera en sueños o pesadillas, los recuerde. Los guarda, los oculta, los olvida.

Escribe fragmentos de poemas olvidados, épicos, triviales e incluso poemas sin aparente razón de ser. Algunos son suyos, de esos que le salen del corazón de niño que aún es a sus ilusos diecisiete años. Parecen salir por la ventana abierta, esa que le da el paso a la incertidumbre y se pregunta dónde estará quien merezca leer todas y cada una de esas palabras, quien quiera leer hasta la última letra de su propia historia y entrelazarla con la suya para que, juntos, pusieran el punto final.

Entonces el último es abandonado también junto con los demás, pero jamás olvidado. Una noche, luego de haberlo visto por primera vez, lo leyó y releyó hasta aprenderlo de memoria, y se juró recitárselo cuando él quisiera, cuando las palabras no alcancen a vaciar al amor del pecho. Así, le diría todo.

.

—No comprendo cómo es que me cegué, Padre. Lo amé tanto que no quedó nada de él ni de mí, y nos hicimos niebla entre más niebla. Lo amé tanto que ni siquiera mi propia vida era tan importante como él. Y lo sigo amando, claro, aún cuando ya no me escucha ni me responde, cuando ya no puede suspirar pensándome, extrañándome. Cuando ya no anda por ahí sin saber yo de su existencia, de cuando él lloraba otro amor y yo entonces lo abrazaba [2]. Y de qué me sirve ahora amarlo tanto si ya no tiene sentido amar lo que no existe, lo que es inalcanzable. Yo amaba hasta lo que no se puede amar de él, Padre, hasta lo más oscuro, sus más repudiables secretos porque sólo yo los conocía. Lo amé hasta que me quedé sin nada, y no me importó.

.

Los habían invitado a una fiesta. La editorial para la que Akihiko trabajaba se ocupó de absolutamente todo, con suma atención. Isaka decía que un premio así no se ganaba todos los días.

Hiroki y Nowaki asistieron, comportándose con la mayor discreción posible. Las damas se paseaban delante y detrás de ellos, con hombros descubiertos y pieles blancas, provocando muchísimo menos en Nowaki de lo que Hiroki se hubiese esperado.

Pensó entonces que Nowaki iba en serio.

.

—¿Me amas, Hiro-san?

—¿Qué crees tú?

—… ¿Me amas?

—Más de lo que me gusta reconocer, más de lo que me permito. Por eso te suplico no abandonarme nunca, aún cuando te lo pida.

—Aún cuando me lo pidas.

—Exacto.

.

—Y estábamos juntos como dos cosas que no se pueden separar, como el cuerpo y el espíritu que forman el alma, pero que sin cuerpo no hay nada. Estábamos unidos hasta por las raíces, con las venas fundidas, con el corazón compartido. Así estábamos, así debimos estar siempre.

.

Sus dedos silenciosos descienden por su camisa, las cortinas de seducción los cubren con erotismo junto con la simpleza de la desnudez de ambos. Se miran, se tocan, se exploran hasta el alma y los demonios, y sus manos entrelazadas no se separan jamás, ni cuando entre suspiros a Hiroki se le escapa el nombre de su único dueño, ni cuando le dice con vergüenza y con el deseo doloroso sobre la piel, que le haga el amor.

—Dame eso que quieres darme sólo a mí, Nowaki. Entonces seré feliz, seremos felices ambos.

Y Nowaki obedece a su pedido con una sonrisa dulce que deja entrever sus dientes. La puerta se cierra y ya no existe más luz ni calor.

.

Lo primero que escuchó de su hermano mayor, luego de hablarle sobre él, fue que no era correcto. No fue la gran sorpresa, ya se esperaba una opinión así de él, pero quería corroborar qué a grado era capaz de cuidar las apariencias. Él casado, con un hijo, otra más en camino. Una esposa seria y de carácter correcto, con gestos finos. Nowaki sonreía con sorna frente al espectáculo, a la farsa de la cena familiar de los días domingo. Entonces salía de la casa y se perdía entre la noche, como se quería perder con él también.

.

Todas las mañanas, como si fuera parte de algún extraño ritual, lo observaba dormir durante cinco minutos. Se ocupaba de regar caricias por todo su rostro, espalda, hombros y brazos, sin alcanzar a pensar en cómo reaccionaría él si despertara en medio de aquel tacto tibio.

Cuando termina, intenta despertarlo. No lo logra. Otra vez. Tampoco se ven resultados. Se rinde entonces y se levanta, observándolo otra vez mientras se afirma en el umbral de la puerta.

Y no se cansa porque no puede cansarse.

.

—El tiempo se hizo una humorada y los diez años parecieron ser destellos de luz, la más viva que alguna vez tuve el placer de vivir. Él era luz, su cuerpo y piel eran destellos y en su boca dormían sus más vivos besos, de los que yo bebía para saciar mi sed de él.

.

Hiroki había encontrado en una caja, bajo la cama, pedazos de hojas de papel. Nowaki le dijo que eran una especie de pacto hecho con su pasado.

—¿Por qué no las tiras?

—Porque no me atrevo a avanzar mirando hacia adelante. Le tengo miedo al futuro, Hiro-san, aún estando a tu lado—Afirmó, y se avergonzó hasta el dolor por haber dicho lo último, mas Hiroki lo entendió. Levantó la mirada y se le enfrentó, notando Hiroki muchísimas cicatrices en sus ojos y alrededor de ellos—Si quieres puedes leerlos.

Hiroki frunció el ceño con ese gesto que lo venía acompañando durante toda su vida, y tomó uno al azar.

_… Sino así de este modo en que no soy ni eres,_

_Tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mía,_

_Tan cerca que se cierran tus ojos con mi sueño. _[3]

Jamás le dijo a Nowaki cuál fue, qué decía ni de dónde provenía. Ni siquiera le dijo si lo había leído por ahí alguna vez, pero se ocupó de no devolverlo nunca y lo guardó en su mano, luego su bolsillo, después la memoria y finalmente hasta en el último retazo de su corazón.

.

A Hiroki jamás le gustaron los hospitales, fue por eso que la enfermedad avanzó sin consideración, propagándose hasta donde ya no había espacio para quedarse. Nowaki entró por enésima vez a la habitación, se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano. Está blanca, frágil, temblorosa y le da miedo.

Entonces lo mira a la cara, y ya no hay luz que desprender de sus ojos ni besos que robarle de los labios. Hiroki hace amago de sonreírle, pero Nowaki no quiere verlo. Le da miedo su sonrisa.

—Léeme, Nowaki…—le suplica.

_Amor, ¡cuántos caminos hasta llegar a un beso!_

_¡Qué soledad errante hasta tu compañía!_

_[…] Pero tú y yo, amor mío, estamos juntos,_

_Juntos desde la ropa a las raíces_

_Juntos de otoño, de agua, de caderas_

_Hasta ser sólo tú, sólo yo, juntos_. [4]

Y juntos se despiden. El sacerdote entra, da la bendición, sale y mira resignado al joven de rostro acongojado y contrito, furioso con la vida. Luego vendrían los pésames, el llanto desconsolado, las caricias errantes. La soledad frívola caminar por las paredes, los retazos del corazón que alegan no haber esperado un poco más.

.

—Es así como acabé condenándome, Padre, y ya no tengo salvación. Me falta mi luz, y por mientras seré un ciego que no anhela ver. Y seguiré ardiendo por dentro, ardiendo de amor, confesándome con quien no será capaz de entenderme, y viviré siempre al alero de las palabras, de las que alguna vez escribí para él sin aún saberlo. Traigo conmigo sus favoritas, las que le gustaban a él y que le cantaba cuando los sentimientos afloran por sobre el orgullo, cuando ya no había forma de escapar del amor. ¿Quiere escucharlas? Yo sí, porque me muero por volver a cantarlas.

_Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde,_

_Te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo:_

_Así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera._

_Sino así de este modo en que no soy ni eres,_

_Tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mía,_

_Tan cerca que se cierran tus ojos con mi sueño._

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

[1] Tercera estrofa del soneto XVII de Neruda.

[2] Frase tomada y adaptada de la canción _El Perfume_ de _Me darás mil hijos. _Se viene un proyecto a futuro con respecto a ello~.

[3] Cuarta y última estrofa del soneto XVII de Neruda.

[4] Fragmento del soneto II de Neruda.

Y por supuesto, lo último es la última parte del soneto XVII.

Quise escribir algo un poco melodramático porque andaba media depresiva últimamente, me ayudó a descargar un poco de tristeza. Hace unos días vi en Tumblr un ask de la pareja Egoist y, a partir de allí, nació esta parafernalia. Espero les haya gustado. Disfruté bastante escribir esto con este estilo, ellos merecen mucho. Ah, y perdón por haber matado a Hiroki ahora xD quería usar a Nowaki como protagonista, el otro amor de mi vida~

_¿Reviews ;^;?_


End file.
